


Inconclusive

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [8]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires - Inconclusive<br/>
Crossover fandom: Twilight / Priest<br/>
Characters: Garrett and Black Hat<br/>
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconclusive

The congress was scheduled for over the weekend. Both had arrived earlier to get acquainted with the territory. Now meeting, they made good use of the map which was studied meticulously.

Knowing that Black Hat could read his thoughts, Garrett tried hard to shield what he didn't wished to disclose. At the same time he tried to scan Black Hat's mind. However the golden eyed vampire seemed to be a prolific blocker, for Garrett found nothing to read either in thoughts nor demeanour.

Finally Garrett gave up, folded the map in half with the fold running straight through Congress Hall.


End file.
